yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 26 News Report 1
Betty Lemon 3.jpg "Hello Wonderful World!" The Redhead reporter sat behind the news desk. Her make up on point, and her khaki business outfit, hugging her body to perfection as she folded her hands on her notes paper, and looked at the camera with innocent yet seductive eyes. "Welcome to World News Network. A unified news network established to give news about the major cities and events. This evening all of the highlights are actually coming from Florida and many cities that reside inside of it. A tragic turn of events, as medical facilities in Boca Raton, Clearwater, and multilple facilities in Alachua, were the subject of massive bomb attacks." She shuffled the papers, and continued speaking. "The authorities say, all of the camera and security footage point only to one man. Web Strider. That's right the famoust Los Angles Superhero vigilante, was spotted entering all of the listed fecilities on screen and planting bombs, only to flee the scene by motor bike. Luckily Shining Knight Conglomerate has not only offered to donate money to the rebuilding of this facilities, but have offered to continue and sponser their intended research under their copmany name. Reports say he was last spotted heading for the route back to California, but he was lost during the tracking, essentially disapearing off the map. The representitive of the Omega Gene Registration Act "Brick Wall" had a few words to give at the scene of the crime. Kof-xiii-k'-dialogue-portrait-a.png "We've got all the evidence we need to support that he's the culprit we're looking for. We've also confirmed he is infact an unregistered hero and needs to be aphrended. I ask of the citizens of these great cities, that if they see Web Strider at any time, to please contact your local authorities or Heroes Inc representitives. That is all." Jade 1.jpg The woman continued on. "We've also recived a statement at the local press conference held by Jade Fierce, aparently the new head of Heroes Inc after the old Chairmen Densuke Ryoji commited treason. Publicly dennouncing the Omega Gene Registration act, and assualting Jade. Luckily she thwarted the attack, and took him into custody today." Footage of Densuke being thrown into a S.W.A.T. team van appears. Jade stands at the poduim and speaks. "As the new head of Heroes Inc I would like to clear up any confusion the public may, or may not have had prior. We are in fact full in favor for the Omega Gene Registration Act, and will provide our services to the fullest, in order to keep it going. The Government has our support." Cut back to the news reporter. "Things are heating up, but president Yani has assured us that the situation will be handled and under control as soon as possible. People remember to go ahead and regiester while you have the given chance to do so. Reports say that scientist from Heroes Inc have come up with another alternative all be it socially unacceptable and violent solution. Here from Professor Sampson about his newest invention. Professor Sampson.jpg The camera's flashed on him as there were covered structures behind him that were concealed. He cleared his throat as he began to speak. "Thank you all for coming. Today is the day, we fight back against these rouge Omega Gene users. The ones that oppress the everyday average joe,and refuse to let him walk down the street without some massive call to destruction. I said "No more" and that's what I meant. After weeks of trial and toil i present to you, the Omega Hunters!" A gorup of men pulled off the cloaks to reveal giant purple and pink cladded robots, but these stood about 50 feet tall and had sleek metallic designs to them! Omega Gene Hunter 5.jpg The public ate this up! taking pictures and video footage. "Each of these machines, stands 50 feet tall. Each one capable of relaying to the other ANY Omega gene counter ability or weakness in only seconds. The moment they see an ability, the Nanomachine core inside their bodies will produce the proper reactive adaptation to defeat the power in question. On top of that they can all act on an A.I, are programed to never harm human beings who're registered or who have Omega Gene levels below threat measurments. Armed with the latest in homeland security weapons technology, these are not only the heroes of this blight, but the heroes of tommorrow." The crowd clapped and Sampson would've smirked. Back to the redhead, she would've looked at the camera once again. "Some civillians suggest they're uncomfertable with being under consistent watch by these large machines, which will be set and ready to start patrolling the skies sometime in the next week or two. Sampson gaurentees there will be a severe reduction in human casualties and a brighter resolve. Hopefully this will all resolve before the United Nations are set to meet in the americas this year, right here in Los Angeles." She shuffles her pappers one more time. "Well that's all the time for tonight. Stay tune for your local weather report. I'm Bettey Barnes, saying have a wonderful evening, and an even better tommorrow." The screen would fade to black. Hours later in a hotel room, the beautiful young Betty Barnes would've been in the bathroom applying what looked like another few shades of makeup speaking aloud after she sighs. "This is all much to frustrating for my liking to be honest. All this coverage about the oncoming civil war, the power users and what not. It's hard for a girl to get a good story now adays." She finished her lip stick popping her lips. "I will say, it gives me the much needed attention. Tomorrow I'm going to have an interview with some of the United Nations members to get coverage from them too." She finishes with her lips and moves to her eyes and after a moment she would've stepped out from the bathroom leaning against the doorway in a rather luxorious bra and panty set. 116244-39225-vicki-vale.jpg "but none of that effects either me or you does it baby?" The man perched in her window seal...would've been none other than the Black Strider. "I guess it doesn't." He replies. She struts over to him guiding him in by the hand, and drapping her arms around his neck. "Mmm not tonight it doesnt. Just relax...i report you guys in the lime light and in return i get a piece of the SK stock to myself. Living lavish for the rest of days. Hopefully keeping you around." She lifted his mask and began nipping at his neck."Make this a quick one. I don't have time tonight..." She smirked. "Just whip it out. Don't bother undressing." With the quickness of a blurr the Black Strider mounted her on the bed, and that would've been the end of his night. Category:Ark 26 News Report Category:News report Category:Omega Gene Registration Act Category:Ark 26